IM
by snickers3339
Summary: Instant Messaging never used to be so significant. Lilly POV. Moliver


**Disclaimer: **Same as the rest. :)

**A/N: Rofl. Well. This was based on a conversation I had with a fellow moliver fan. You know who you are. :) Some parts have been edited. Names have been changed. Some parts have been taken away. Some parts have been added. :)**

**The full convo, without the actual story parts was 3000+ words long. o.o I really wanted to put the full convo. It was so much funnier. xD I honestly think that conversations spur so much.  
**

* * *

I _know _what I saw. My best friend, making googly eyes at my _other _best friend, who was, once again, clueless.

I signed onto my MSN, sighing. A few _pings _went off, signaling people that I didn't really feel like talking to.

I glanced at the clock, counting backwards. "Five, four, three, two, one--"

_Ping._

_[oliver.o-oken] has signed in._

My fingers flew like wildfire, typing out words.

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you sicken me, you know that?**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **...**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **Uh.. what?**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **dont think i didn't see you**.  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **...**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **huh?**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you're a donut.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **:D**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **you spelled doughnut wrong.**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **psh.**  
[oliver.o-oken]:** why am I a doughnut now?**  
[oliver.o-oken]:** i don't think i did anything.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **-chokes-**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **I dunno how i'm supposed to make this more obvious.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **u could start by telling me**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you're the most dense person i've ever met**

I sighed. He really _was _quite dense. Everybody else saw it. Why didn't he?

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **accept the damn truth, oken.**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **:fear:**

I waited and waited - It took him a long time to respond.

A _very _long time.

[oliver.o-oken]: **i really don't get it.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **my first initial thought is to laugh.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **but i feel sorry for you.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **i'll make it easy.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **but what do you think?**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **-stares-**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **O.O**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **o.o**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **You are evil...**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you don't think I didn't know?**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **I dunno**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **well.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **I would.** **i can't believe you like Miley.**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **you're crazy.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **...**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Oliver**.  
[oliver.o-oken] : **I don't like Miley!**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **...**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **Wait...**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **Is this a set-up...?**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...]: **Yes**.  
[oliver.o-oken]:** Just to hit me...?**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Yes.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **You catch on quick.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **^_^**  
[oliver.o-oken]: **O.O**

He was quiet for a while, as if contemplating what I said. It always usually worked out this way. Somebody places the thought of you and another person inside your head, and by some weird psychological force, you actually think more about the possibilities.

[oliver.o-oken]: **uh. g2g. brother's.. bugging me.**

_[oliver.o-oken] has signed off._

I chuckled, just as a ping notified me of somebody else signing in.

_[miley . ray] (#) has signed in._

Should I?

I knew I wouldn't be happy if Oliver had done the same to me. I guess I owed him _that _much.

Well. He knew the consequences if he didn't get it done

[miley . ray] (#) : **hey Lilly. :) what's up?  
**

I sighed. Again.

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **nothing. nothing at all. :D**

Oliver owed me _big time._

* * *

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **epic fail.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **I played football today**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **o.O**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **oh my goodness, the world is coming to an end. yeah. I saw. ouch.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **Oui**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **C'est vrai**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Je sais!**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **That rhymed**.  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **and I suck at rhyming in french.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **rapping in french...**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **-ponders freestyling in french-**

I cringed.

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **don't even think about it. don't even think about thinking about it.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **ouch. that must be a lot of thinking for you. ;D**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **i was talking to miley today.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...]: **before or after you suffered head injuries?**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **-flinches-**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **you didn't have to hit me that hard.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : -**cough**-  
[oliver.o-oken] : **:fear:**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you know, you still haven't told Miley**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **^o)**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **I.. I forgot..?**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **i don't care.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **I just like to torture you.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Not that I'm a sadist or anything.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **It's just fun to see you cower.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **she likes you**. **you're just blind.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **miley doesn't like me**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **i don't get why you're doing this matchmaking thing. why don't you go worry about your crush on Jackson?**

I gasped. How _dare _he bring up my completely fictional crush on somebody other than Miley's brother!

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **if i didn't care so much about miley's happiness, i would murder you.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **i wonder how many times i would be hit if miley were as violent as u are.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **o.o**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **I would probably have permanent bruises**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you would.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **and of course you wonder. you probably fantasize about miley all the time.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **you probably dream about her.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **just saying.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] :** because your brother tells me things. -grins evilly-**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] :** unintentionally, of course, but it just happens.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **you bribe him, dont you?**

I chuckled. It wasn't that hard. Cookies were all his brother needed.

And I noticed something.

He didn't _deny _it.

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Yeah.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **i wonder what our lives would be like if it were a tv show**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **i'd be that poor middle man in crutches all the time**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **and we'd probably verbally abuse you**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **...**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **True...**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **and you'd end up with Miley.**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **True...**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **:whistle:**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **...HEY!**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] :** -grins-**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **at least miley isn't seeing this.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **are you kidding me?**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **No, not really**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **I'm copying and pasting this.** **xD**  
[oliver.o-oken] : **O.O Why...?**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Oliver.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **Come on.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **I wouldn't do that.**

_Lies._

[oliver.o-oken] : **actually, yes you would.**

He knew me so well.

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **-grins-**  
[oliver.o-oken] :** o.o**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **i hate you.**  
[lilly_t] (8) [...] :** :whistle:**

_[oliver.o-oken] has signed off._

I gasped loudly, my hands flying down onto my table. My pencils bounced up from the force, and I winced from the stinging sensation.

That-- He-- He _signed off_ on me!

* * *

The next day at school, what I saw, I completely wasn't expecting.

Oliver and-- _Sarah?_

Oh, he _really _was gonna get it.

I marched over to him, and yanked him away, ignoring his cries of protest, and Sarah's little titter of cheerful surprise.

"What gives, Lilly?!"

"What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Sarah." And he said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought our little conversations had you convinced that you like..." I glanced around lowering my voice. "_Iley-may!_"

He stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"MILEY!"

"Yeah?" The girl in question just rounded the corner, and I subtly kicked Oliver in the leg.

"Ow!"

"Oliver?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

And he melted.

No, not literally. He just kinda slouched a little, and smiled at her in a goofy way. I gagged, and kicked him again. Miley looked utterly confused and Oliver became flustered.

"Oh--I-- I'm sorry, Miley, I kinda-- Need to tell Oliver something--"

I dragged him away again, this time because he had almost started drooling. Miley looked somewhat disappointed, but I ignored the guilt. She'd thank me later.

"You're hopeless," I told him flatly.

"I just get nervous around her!"

"Just tell her!"

"No, you tell her!"

"Well, _excuse me_, but I'm not the one _helplessly_ and _hopelessly_ in love with her!"

His eyes brought on a glassy look, and I thought I made him cry. No, instead, he swayed a little, and then gripped the wall for support.

I was weirded out, to say the least.

"What is _up _with you?" I hissed, poking him. "You've got to get your act together!"

He looked at me, a little pout on his lips, and his cheeks a flushed pink. He looked like how he looked back in kindergarten, when he hadn't wanted to let go of his mother's hand.

I was worried now.

"Oliver?"

"What-- What if she _doesn't _like me back?" I knew what the problem was: He was scared. Simple as that. He was scared of telling her, because he _did _love her. He was scared of getting into a relationship because he thought she wouldn't love him back. He looked so completely lost, and it almost made me feel sorry for him.

Then I remembered who this was.

He was my _best friend. _My _brother. _I don't feel sorry for him. I torture him.

But I knew, I would also help him when he needed it.

I sighed.

"_Just tell her,_ Oliver," I said exasperatedly.

He looked surprised at my uncharacteristically sincere tone of voice.

"Or I'll hit you," I threatened.

He smiled.

_Oh yeah. _I can be deep.

* * *

Surprisingly, when I logged onto MSN right after school, Oliver spoke to me first.

[oliver.o-oken] : **I need help.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **I know you do.  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **I'm really frantic.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **don't worry. miley can calm you down. she is the sympathetic one, after all.** **i'm just the antagonist.  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **-sets down laptop to bang head against the wall-  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **see what you do to yourself? and look! your poor computer. it doesn't deserve that kind of abuse.  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **-.-'  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **-grins- your head is probably spinning with thoughts of Miley, and that's the only thing that's keeping you sane.  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **o yeah? then whats keepin u sane? Jackson?**

Oh no, he didn't.

[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **i still hate you.  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **and besides. my head won't start hurting until hours later.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **oh really? yeah. by then, i would have bruised your shoulders.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **and while I laugh in the distance, miley will soothe you, comfort you, she can wear that nurse costume you probably fantasize about.. ^_^  
**[oliver.o-oken] : -**cringes- ugh. that look.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **what look?  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **that look you're giving me.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **what are you, a stalker? how do you know what look i'm giving you? i could be sneering at you, for all you know.  
**[oliver.o-oken] : **you're grinning. you're planning something.  
**[lilly_t] (8) [...] : **whatever! if you would do your own grinning and planning, i wouldn't have to do it for you!  
**[oliver.o-oken] :** i swear, you're a devil-child. i am offishally taking matters into my own hands.**

Ew. He has horrible spelling, but I was content to sit back and listen.

[oliver.o-oken] : **just u watch, truscott. i'll prove to you that i can get the girl BY MYSELF.**

And with that dramatic parting statement, _[oliver.o-oken] has signed off._

* * *

Later that night, logging on to MSN, I was scrolling down my friends list, and something shocked me.

_[oliver(L)miley] [date] (away)  
_

and then--

_[miley . ray] (L) w/ollie (away)  
_

I burst into tears. I was so proud of my _brother_.

Even if he doesn't know it.

* * *

_I actually really liked the ending. xD_ _That was the first part I wrote._

_Review, please. ^_^  
_


End file.
